


Vivi Doesn't/Can't Remember Please Help

by fishbones_wishbones



Series: Before The Sun Rises [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other, Short, Vivi Yukino - Freeform, mystery skulls - Freeform, uhh this is part of a series I'm writing called Before The Sun Rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbones_wishbones/pseuds/fishbones_wishbones
Summary: Hi this is part of a series and uhhhhh I love mystery skulls please talk to me about itThe stories are very short so uh yeah...





	Vivi Doesn't/Can't Remember Please Help

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but the length will vary lol

Three days after The Incident

Arthur was in the hospital, recovering from whatever had happened. He was mostly asleep due to pain medication, but when he was awake, he kept asking for someone named Lewis.

Lewis?

Who's Lewis? This guy keeps popping up.

Vivi was sitting in a chair next to Arthur's hospital bed, keeping him company. Her phone vibrated, and she took it out, looking at whatever text or alarm had shown. All it said was “Date Night W/ Lew!” and about eight billion heart emojis.

She fixed her glasses, ignoring it. But… she couldn't help but think about it for the rest of the day. It appeared she had a mystery to solve, and it was just her and Mystery on the case.

When she got home, she decided to call this Lewis guy. But no one answered. It went to voicemail. “Hey! This is Lewis! I really want to hear what you have to say, so leave a message please!” The voice sounded familiar, even if vaguely. It filled her with determination, and… love? Well, from the alarm earlier, and the heart emojis by his name in her contacts, she must have been in a relationship with him at one point..

Over the next days, her investigation came to a slow. When she saw couples come into The Tome Tomb, it made some distant part of her mind and heart ache. One day, on a break, she was scrolling through her photo gallery, when she stopped. This picture...

It was her in front of a beautiful sunset, kissing the cheek of.. a purple haired man. He was blushing, wrapping an arm around her. Again, she vaguely recognized him… and this moment captured in time seemed familiar. Was he Lewis?

When she got home that night, she was tired. She had had a headache for a while.. Vivi went straight to sleep, Mystery curling up next to her.

During the night, pin- Nevermind. During the night, magenta strands of energy flowed from her eyes to her nearby phone.

When she woke, she looked at the same picture. Something was missing! The purple haired boy, where was he? Vivi was so sure that she knew his name too, but.. it was gone from her mind now. Maybe after she has breakfast she would remember?

She continued this cycle, coming so close to remembering.

But, it appears that before the sun came up, what little progress she had made had been lost.


End file.
